


We Can Work From Home

by hunny_whip



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunny_whip/pseuds/hunny_whip
Summary: There are definitely perks from having to work from home...
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172606
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	We Can Work From Home

“Momo, you’ll be attending the holiday happy hour tonight right?” her boss asked over their zoom call. Hearing her name called while they were just saying their goodbyes startled Momo who had already stopped paying attention.

A warning suck around her hard cock told her to decline, after all Sana had been her good little cockwarmer all day- patiently waiting through meetings and long calls to clients, not distracting Momo once and she needed to be rewarded.

“Come on Mo! Just for a little while, it’s not the same now that we don’t see each other at the office,” her coworker Dahyun begged. Momo lurched forward a little when Sana pulled back for the first time in hours and suckled at her now sensitive tip. She always thought her younger coworker had a crush on her wife, even if she was innocent and harmless, she was still inclined to show Momo who she belonged to.

“O-okay, only for a little while though, I promised me wife I’d make her….dinner.” Momo finally hung up the call and looked down between her legs to see Sana looking up at her with a glare. She pouted back and lovingly ran her hands through her hair, “Fifteen minutes tops, I promise baby." 

With that, she looked back up at the screen and entered a new chat with 20 people in it. Truthfully she did miss some of her coworkers, it was a hard year but she did like working from home so she and Sana could spend more time together and explore their relationship even more. It didn’t hurt that it also allowed her to work with her dick in Sana’s pretty little mouth.

It had already been 10 minutes and they were still just saying ‘hi, how are you’s’ and Sana was done being patient. She positioned herself for a better angle and slowly started bobbing up and down, it felt so good to finally work her mouth and Momo almost instantaneously got to her full-length when she did, hips slowly bucking. 

As soon as Momo’s body responded Sana was relentless, taking her whole length down to the root and dragging her tongue back up to swirl around the tip while she continued to jack her off with her hand. Just the way she knew she liked it.

_Oh fuck._

Momo quickly muted herself and turned off the camera. 

"What are you doing??” Sana pulled off her dick for the first time and Momo groaned, instantly missed her mouth. She pushed her chair back and straddled her, resting her wet pussy along Momo’s cock and immediately grinding down.

“I’ve been so good for you- please, please,” she whined needily.

 _“Hey Momo, what have you got planned for the holidays?”_ she heard someone ask. Momo held up her hand over Sana mouth and she instantly took two of her fingers inside to shut her up until she could get off this damn call. 

She temporarily unmuted herself, “My wife and I are probably just going to stay-” Sana rocked her hips so she could slam down on Momo’s length in one quick motion and it took everything for Momo not to moan out her satisfaction to her entire staff, “j-just stay in. What about you?” As soon as she saw the slash through the mic Sana quickly got back to work.

When she bounced up and down in Momo’s lap she didn’t hear nor care whatever anyone had replied. She had been needy all day and she couldn’t take one more second with the unfathomable ache she could feel when Momo was right here and ready. Sana rode her hard pulling off almost entirely before using gravity to slam herself back down.

After they had both been sensitive for hours Momo couldn’t resist either and planted her feet firmly. She stopped Sana from moving with her hands and before the other girl could whine lifted her by her ass to quickly piston into her catching Sana off guard.

“Needy little slut, you couldn’t wait five more minutes? Huh? I thought you were gonna be my good little girl today?”

“I-I was good- _fuck.“_ Sana’s head tipped back and she let Momo use her like a ragdoll, already clenching around her and moaning out her release after she kept herself on edge for so long, waiting. Momo didn’t stop for a second.

"Good girls follow orders,” she said unmercifully, “And only good girls get my cum.”

“No, no no no inside,” she whined.

“You’re lucky I fucked you at all." 

Sana tried to use her hips to keep any sort of control but she was already fucked out of her mind and relented any sort of leverage leaving it all up to Momo. She coaxed one more orgasm out of Sana before pulling off her and as soon as she did, shot long hot spurts over Sana’s stomach instead, leaving her to whine. 

"That was mean,” Sana complained, roles lifted.

“Mean?? I just made you come twice!” Sana kissed her sweetly, “Thank god too….but later I’m tying you up and _taking_ your load. That was a harsh punishment." 

Momo chuckled and happily kissed her back, "I guess it’s only fair.”

“You’re still on your call by the way.”

“SHIT.”

_Momo to chat: Sorry I left early, I accidentally spilled something on my laptop. Happy holidays everyone!’_

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my tumblr samo-hime: hi! can i request sana cockwarming momo under the table while momo is in meeting with her coworkers? but it slowly turn to full on blowjob and sana fuck herself on momo's dick while momo try hard not to moan. and in the end momo punish her for misbehaving


End file.
